Nate Has All the Luck
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Serena's 9 months pregnant and Nate has to go away for business. Nate really doesn't want to leave Serena alone. The logical solution? Leave her with Blair and Chuck Bass. Things are going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody, This is my younger sister's first attempt at fanfiction. I'm super proud of her and we hope you guys like it. R&R. :)

* * *

Nate Archibald watched his just barely 9-month pregnant wife, Serena, walk in and lower herself onto their brand new designer couch. As soon as she sat down she mouthed, "Who are you talking to?"

Nate mouthed back, "Grandfather", then said into the phone "Yes, Grandfather I'll consider it but I don't want to leave . . . Yes I know Serena says she can take care of herself but I still worry . . . yes Grandfather I know if I worry too much I'll go prematurely gray." At that point Nate heard Serena giggle and scowled at her. He then finished his conversation with his grandfather, "Grandfather I promise I'll discuss it with Serena and consider coming . . . I know it's important Grandfather . . . okay Grandfather . . . goodbye Grandfather."

Nate plopped down on their couch with a huff and an eye roll. "What was that about?" Serena asked.

"Grandfather needs me for some business thing. I'm going to tell him no of course." Nate replied.

"Why? Your Grandfather said it was important."

"Serena, you're about to have the baby I'm not leaving you." Nate said, incredulous.

"First of all Nate, I'm not due 3 weeks, 3 WEEKS," Serena exclaimed holding up three of her fingers for emphasis, "And as if being this uncomfortable for that long isn't bad enough you are not going to be staring at me like I'm some kind time bomb. You are going!"

"Serena I'm not leaving you alone" Nate complained, then rushed to say before she could interrupt him, "Even if you aren't due for 3 more weeks."

"Of course I won't be alone" Serena stated like it was obvious "I'll stay with Blair and Chuck. Blair's been begging me to sleep over forever! It's perfect."

"I don't know Serena-"

"It'll be fine. How long will you be away?" Serena questioned.

"5 days" Her husband answered.

"Then it's settled you're going and that's final so go and call your grandfather and tell him you'll be there." With that Serena hefted herself off the couch and walked out of the room to call Blair and tell her the news.

"How did that happen? I didn't even _**want**_ to go." Nate said to himself and went to go call his grandfather before Serena got annoyed. An angry Serena . . . not pretty. He shuddered at the thought of an angry _**pregnant**_ Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, my sister wants to thank all the people who reviewed. She'd love it if there were more reviews and hopes everyone likes the chapter. *shameless plug* Hiya everybody, go check ut my BIgTime Rush story. It's called "Big Time Girl Drama" R&R.

* * *

As soon as the tall, blond couple got off the elevator and walked into the amazing penthouse that belonged to the brunette couple who owned The Empire hotel, Chuck and Blair Bass, Serena ran-waddled to her best friend faster than Nate thought possible for a very pregnant woman.

"I've missed you so much!" They screamed in unison

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Serena exclaimed

"I know! I was in desperate need of your company. Chuck has been driving me crazy. All he does is work! And when I complained about being bored he had the nerve to tell me to get a job like my friends so I wouldn't be bored! I nearly impaled him with his letter opener. When I called Mother and told her she said that being rude and boring isn't an excuse for murdering your husband and they would put me in Lindsey's cell and that every woman in the city wants to kill her husband at one time or another and I'm not a special case. She's such a killjoy." Blair whined.

"Did they see each other last week?" Nate asked Chuck under his breath.

"Yeah, they did. Blair has barely been home between shopping and more shopping, anyway. She can deny it all she wants, but I have the credit card bills to prove it." Chuck drawled.

"Oh, shut up Chuck, it was either shopping or stabbing you. Just be happy I chose shopping. I'm about to reconsider that decision." Blair narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, that's it, Serena lets go. I'm not leaving you and our child here alone with these psychos. I'm going to call Grandfather and cancel." Nate exclaimed.

"NO! We'll be good. I promise. Please, please, please, please, please, pllllleeeeaaaaasssse. I'm sorry please. I'll kill myself out of boredom just for something to do," Blair pleaded with her hands clasped in front of her then spun around and barked at Chuck "Chuck say you're sorry!"

"Fine, sorry Nathaniel," Chuck dragged out "And stop with the dramatics Blair. I'm about to leave with Nate!"

"Okay everybody shut it! Nate's going to make me leave and then I'll never get to come back," Serena exclaimed then turned on Nate and started pushing him out the door "It's time for you to leave before you panic completely."

"Before I go you have to promise to keep Serena off her feet and make sure she relaxes." Nate said to Chuck and Blair. Chuck went to answer Nate but before he could Blair cut him off.

"Leave it all to me Archibald. Serena will have the best time she ever had sober and stuck at home!" Blair exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner I was on vaction with my family. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

* * *

The Next Day:

Chuck Bass trudged into his penthouse, exhausted from a long day of negotiating with conniving b$trd$ . . . he loved every moment of it but he was tired. When he walked into the living room he saw the disaster area. Shopping bags where everywhere, ranging from Juicy Couture to the Three Bs (Bergdorf's, Bendel and Barney's), 2 empty Ben & Jerry's containers, old, classic movies and new releases scattered across the room, boxes from Blair's favorite bakery lay empty, and the two socialites lounging on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey Chuck." They say at the same time.

"What's the matter?" Blair questioned referring to his gaping mouth "You're going to catch flies in your mouth if you don't close it!" The two giggled like they were 7 years old instead of 27.

"What happened in here?" Chuck exclaimed not taking his eyes off of the pigsty in his home.

"We had some fun. We went shopping, among other things. The maid called in sick so we just left the mess for her." Blair said while scraping the bottom of the ice cream container with her spoon.

"Blair, you told Nathaniel that Serena would take it easy." Chuck drawled while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"We did, but Serena need some exercise. Her doctor specifically told her to exercise." Blair stated looking up from her ice cream container.

"Really Chuck I'm fine. I'm nowhere near labor. I know that's what Natie's worried about. Don't worry," Serena yawned sleepily "If you get in trouble I'll deal with him."

"You know what, I'm exhausted. As long as it's clean by tomorrow when I come home I don't care." Chuck drawled while rubbing his face then turned and left and waved without turning around "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They echoed. As he trudged up the stairs he heard them giggling.

"I really should have gone with Nathaniel." Chuck muttered to himself


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's important to know that Serena and Blair keep waking Chuck up early and he works late, so the poor guy is exhausted. Also, sorry this took so long to update. Hope everybody likes it! Review!

* * *

2 Days Later:

"Chuck! Chuck, wake up! CCHHUUUCCCKKK! WAKE UP!" Blair yelled.

"Wha? What is it? Is something wrong?" Chuck questioned groggily.

"Not really." Blair dragged out the word 'really'. "Serena needs some ice cream."

"At . . ." Chuck paused to look over at the clock "5 in the morning"

"Yup." Blair said popping the 'p'.

"Do I have to get it now? I got home at 3." Chuck complained.

"Your sister and defenseless, unborn niece or nephew is starving and you're too tired to get them food! That's unbelievably selfish on your part!" Blair cried out.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Chuck mumbled as he climbed off the bed clumsily to get dressed.

"I don't get why you're complaining about getting things every now and then! I spend all day doing things with Serena!" Blair exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's stuff you want to do." Chuck muttered under his breath.

Chuck walked into the living room expecting to see Serena sitting on the couch watching a movie. But, when he got there she was asleep on the couch.

"I thought you said Serena wanted ice cream." Chuck whispered so he wouldn't wake Serena.

"She does." Blair said.

"She's asleep!" Chuck exploded pointing at Serena.

"I know." Blair stated simply looking at an incredulous Chuck, "I anticipate their needs."

"I don't even know how to respond to that!" Chuck exclaimed, "You know what I don't care. I'll go get the ice cream!"

Later That Morning (around 6):

Chuck woke with a start thinking he heard something. He rushed into the living room to see Blair finishing the brownie batter ice cream Chuck bought for Serena.

"Why are you eating Serena's ice cream? I thought you said she wanted it!" Chuck shouted.

"I anticipated too far into the future. You'll probably have to go out again later." Blair stated matter-of-factly.

Chuck clenched his mouth and stormed out of the room muttering to himself,

"Why does Nate have all the good luck?


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT! A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. If you want to see it happen...review :)

* * *

The Next Day:

RING! RRRIIIINNNG, RING! The phone rang shrilly before Blair got up and answered it.

" . . . Oh hi Nate. How's business? . . . That's good. . . Yeah, we're great . . . No we haven't done anything strenuous." Blair said with an eye roll, looking at all the shopping bags that littered the living room. "Don't be annoying and ruin our fun Archibald . . . Yeah, here's Serena . . . K, Nate . . . Bye Nate." Blair turned to Serena and whisper-shouted,

"Serena it's your husband, the biggest nag I've ever met!" Serena was still giggling when she took the phone.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked.

"Nothing Natie. How's business?" Serena replied

"It's good. But I've missed you and the baby. How are you and the baby? No pains or anything right?" Nate questioned worriedly.

"No. We're fine. You have to stop worrying." Serena stated calmly.

Nate then heard Blair yell, "You're going to have to buy hair dye for men if you don't stop worrying. And the hair dye dries your hair out. Not pretty." She sing-songed the last sentence.

"Maybe I should come home. I mean nothing is going to happen here." Nate practically begged.

"No. You are staying there. End of story. So stop worrying." Serena said.

Then Nate heard Blair sing-song again "Men's hair dye!"

"Okay, I give up. How's Chuck?" Nate questioned.

"Oh…um…he's…um…fine." Serena answered hesitantly. Even though she knew he was getting annoyed with Blair. He had even stormed out this morning.

"Right." Nate said dragging the word out, "Sorry Sweetheart I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Serena answered.

"You know he's very clingy. He needs to work on that. It comes across as desperate." Blair said with a straight face but then started fighting a smile.

"Oh shut up Blair!" Serena yelled giggling.

Next Day:

"I can't wait for him to come back! I've missed him so much!" Serena exclaimed smiling which almost immediately switched to a pout.

"What's the matter S?" Blair questioned worriedly.

"I'm going to miss staying here with you!" Serena said woefully

"I know I'll miss you too." Blair said sadly than switched to a happier tone "Do you want more ice cream? You've been my excuse to eat junk food."

"Okay. Why not? The baby is gonna come soon and he/she is my excuse to eat junk food. Better milk the pregnancy as long as I can. " Serena said happily

"Kay." Blair said to Serena then turned to their bedroom and sang "Oh Chuck we need you!"

"What is it? I just got to sleep! What could you possibly need?" Chuck yelled drowsily.

"We need some more ice cream." Blair stated matter-of-factly.

"You do not need more ice cream! If you eat anymore ice cream you'll be 500 pounds! You haven't stopped eating since Serena got here!" Chuck yelled.

"Are. You. Calling. Me. Fat?" Blair said menacingly, narrowing her eyes, and punctuating each word.

"No, you're not fat…yet." Chuck drawled. As he was saying it he saw Serena waddling into his bedroom out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you getting so upset about getting ice cream?" Blair cried

"Because you haven't stopped asking for stuff!" Chuck bellowed. "I work late and wake up early and you wake me up in between! I'm exhausted, but you wouldn't understand that because you and Serena just lounge around all day!" He saw Serena poke her head into the living room and she looked really upset. For a minute Chuck felt guilty, and then Blair screamed,

"Is that what you think we do all day?"

"Isn't it? If not, please, correct me" Chuck said sarcastically then continued when she hesitated, "I knew it!"

"Well we can't do anything! She's about to have a BABY!" Blair yelled "Didn't you and Nate say that she needed to relax! She could go into labor early. You know how bad that could be!"

"Ummmm…Guys I'd hate to interrupt …"Serena said quietly but she was completely ignored.

"You're the one who took her shopping!"Chuck yelled back. The couple was really getting into it.

"GUYS!"Serena yelled, looking sheepish.

"WHAT!"They yelled in unison turning to looking at her.

"I think it's time." She stated calmly

They all just stood there not knowing what to do.

Then… all hell broke loose. Blair was practically hyperventilating; Chuck kept saying "What do we do? What do we do?" and Serena calmly walked over to the phone to call her doctor to tell him that she was coming.

"Guys, calm down! We have to go to the car, get to the hospital and call Nate. Okay?" Serena said

In The Car:

"Okay, Serena breathe. Stay calm." Blair said soothingly than turned to the front seat and snapped at Chuck, "Why aren't we at the hospital yet?"

"Because every shmuck in the city is on the road today!" Chuck said tersely "Shouldn't you be calling Nate?"

"Nate, right, of course." Blair said "How could I have forgotten about him?"

*thump*

"Chuck what was that" Blair questioned

"Ummmm…another pothole" Chuck answered hesitantly

Blair grit her teeth and took out her cell phone to call Nate.

RING! RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG, RING, RING!

"Hey Blair, what's up?" Nate asked

"Nate how far are you from home? Blair asked

"Maybe 20 minutes" Nate answered "Why?"

"Ummmm… Serena's in labor." Blair replied as fast as she could. Then she heard what sounded like a car accelerating.

"Make that 10. How is she doing? Why is she so early?" Nate questioned rapidly.

"Ummmm…I'm not really sure. All I know is that it was all Chuck's fault! I did nothing. We relaxed the whole time she was here." Blair said vehemently.

"Oh yeah, it was my entire fault! You are such a liar, Blair" Chuck yelled from the front seat.

"Bye Nate. We'll see you at the hospital." Blair said tersely hanging up before Nate could reply. "You know what Chuck-" But before Blair could finish she was interrupted by Serena.

"OWW! AHHH…OWWWW" Serena cried out.

"Ohmigod! Does it hurt?" Blair yelled

To which Chuck replied," What kind of stupid question is that Blair? Of course it hurts that's why she said ow!"

"Just shut up Chuck and watch the roa-" Blair yelled

*THUMP*

"Chuck if you hit another pothole I swear to God-" Blair screamed

"OWWW! Are we there yet?" Serena panted out

"Yeah Serena we're here. We would have been here 10 minutes ago if Chuck hadn't hit every pothole on the Upper East Side." Blair said snarkily

Chuck wanted to snap back at her but looked in the review mirror and saw how upset and scared Serena looked and decided that it wasn't fair to do that to her, especially since she was in labor. He parked and climbed out of the front seat and rushed to open Serena's door. Blair had already climbed out of her side and rushed to help Serena out of the car. When they got into the hospital Blair rushed up to the short red head nurse at the front desk.

"My friend is in labor. Her name is Serena. She was a Van der Woodsen, now she's an Archibald and her husband is a Vanderbilt so make sure she gets the best doctor here and it doesn't hurt. Or we'll sue! Got it? Good!" Blair yelled at the terrified nurse. With that she went to go find a wheelchair.

Serena walked up to the nurse and said apologetically, "I'm so sorry! She's just really nervous. She's not usually like- she's just really nervous."

Blair came hurrying back with an orderly pushing a wheelchair in tow. "I found a wheelchair" Blair announced proudly. Once they had Serena settled in the wheelchair Nate came running out of the elevator.

When Nate came over the nurse said, "Are you the Vanderbilt?"

"What?" Nate asked bewildered

"I had to throw your names around a bit to speed up the process and to get Serena a nice room. It works every time." Blair whispered.

"Whatever." Nate said as he bent down next to Serena and took her hand, "How are you doing? Does it hurt?"

"Again with the stupid questions!" Chuck muttered under his breath

"It doesn't hurt that- owwww! Ahhhh Owwww!" Serena yelled as Nate and Blair told her to breathe.

"What's breathing going to do? If she holds her breath long enough she'll pass out… I would think that would be an improvement." Chuck drawled.

"Chuck! Shut Up!" Blair and Nate yelled while Serena panted out, "I agree with him! Telling me that breathing will help with contractions is like saying drinking water will help when you lose a limb!"

Nate and Blair just stared at her dumbfounded while Chuck smirked. He opened his mouth to say something when a nurse came over and pushed Serena down the hallway into a room. While they were going to Serena's room they walked past a room where a woman was having a water birth and Chuck whispered to Blair, "Wouldn't the baby just drown?" To which Blair's reply was a shrug. When they got to Serena's room they saw it was very nice. It was big with pale green walls and bed linen to match. The bed was queen sized and the mattress was new with the perfect balance between soft and firm. The room had a new flat screen TV and a darker green couch.

When Blair saw the room she exclaimed, "I told you throwing names around worked!"

"OH MY GOD! OWWWWW!" Serena suddenly yelled. They all rushed over to her asking her if she was okay. "I hate you so much Nate! You can't even comprehend how much I hate you!"

When Serena said this Blair walked to Nate's side and punched his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Owwww!" Nate yelped "What was that for?"

"For Serena."Blair stated "Because she can't do it right now."

"Thank you Blair" Serena said emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Gladly." Blair said smirking

"You know what Blair-" Nate said threateningly. But before he could finish a nurse walked in and said, "Sorry but you two have to leave while I examine Serena." to Chuck and Blair.

"Okay. No problem we'll be right outside." Blair answered.

"What do you mean 'examine'?" Serena questioned fearfully.

"We just have to check how far dilated you are." The nurse answered

"Nuh-uh! No way, not gonna happen!" Serena yelled crossing her arms. The nurse looked shocked. She thought the brunette was the only crazy one!

"Serena, you have to be examined." Nate said concerned.

"You know what Nate, you be examined!" Serena yelled putting emphasizing the word 'you', "You know what? This whole thing was a big mistake. I'm probably not even in labor! Let's go home!" As she tried to get out of the bed, Nate pushed her back in and exclaimed,

"Serena what are you talking about? You've been having contractions!"

"Nate I haven't had a contraction in a long ti- OWWWW! AHHH-!" Serena screamed then saw that Nate was looking at her with a mixture of worry and triumph and stifled her screams " See no contractions!"

"You are staying in this hospital! I'm not risking yours and the baby's health because you don't like being examined!" Nate yelled. It was one of the few times Nate had raised his voice at her and told her to do something. Serena stared at him disbelievingly and he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry but you're still staying in the hospital."

"How 'bout you stay here and I go home!" Serena exclaimed like it was her best idea ever. But when Nate shook his head 'no' she threatened, "Blair will take me home. **She's** a good friend!"

"Chuck has the car keys. He never lets her anywhere near them. Why do you think she takes taxis everywhere?" Nate exclaimed triumphantly.

"I'll drive myse- OWWWW" Serena started again before stopping herself.

"Serena, you are being ridiculous. Just let her examine you." Nate said exasperated.

"How about I get an epidural before she examines me." Serena bargained

"We can't give you an epidural until you are examined and you can deliver either." The nurse told her.

"There you go Serena. You'll be sitting here in pain forever if you don't let her examine you." Nate told her like he was talking to a little kid.

"I'm starting to think this baby isn't worth it. I can't even drink before being examined!" Serena muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We're really sorry this chapter took so long, but life gets in the way sometimes. This is the last chapter and I hope you love it. This is probably going to be my last story, so I'm sorry to all the people who wanted a sequel. maybe if I get some good ideas, I'll write something. Untill then, enjoy!

* * *

After Examination:

"Okay Serena you're done." The nurse said taking off her gloves, "You're 8 cm dilated so that means you're almost there!" When the nurse told her she was done Serena slowly opened her eyes and unclenched her fingers from Nate's shirt.

The first thing out of her mouth was, "Does that mean I can have an epidural?"

"Uh-huh" The nurse said writing on Serena's chart. "I'll send your family back in."

As Chuck walked in he said, "For how long that took you'd think the baby came!"

Nate looked like he was about to laugh as he said, "Serena just discovered her phobia of being examined."

"Watch it Archibald. You be 'examined' and you wouldn't like it either!" Blair snapped.

"Nate I really like Blair a lot more than you right now." Serena said.

"Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, "I think it would be best to shut up for now. You're digging your own grave."

"For once Chuck is right." Blair said.

"OWWWWWW! I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed at Nate as Blair squeezed Chuck's hand so tightly his hand turned white.

The nurse rushed in and said she had to examine Serena again and that Blair and Chuck would have to wait outside.

The last thing Blair heard before the door closed was Nate telling Serena that he loved her.

After Examination:

"Okay Serena you're ready to deliver! We'll be ready in a few minutes." The nurse said happily. As she exited the room Chuck and Blair came in.

"Your families just got here. We figured we'd come in first and ask you." Blair question Serena.

"They can come in for a little bit." Nate answered for his wife. Blair stuck heard her head into the hall way and called, "You guys can come in!"

Everyone rushed in. All their words blended together. Lily and Eric were giving Serena and Nate hugs (Eric shook Nate's hand.) and congratulating her. But before Nate's family could congratulate them the nurse came in saying that they all had to leave.

"Good Luck!" They all yelled

* * *

After the Delivery:

The new parents sat on the large hospital bed holding their new baby girl. She looked exactly like Serena except for her eyes which where the exact color of her father's. She was 6 pounds, 5 ounces and 21 inches. She was born at 3:40 in the morning.

When the nurse wouldn't let anybody in besides 'real immediate family' (as she put it) she had to face the wrath of Blair and Serena. She gave in (of course). So the Van der Woodsens, the Basses, and the Archibalds all came in except Dan and Rufus who said they'd let the others go in first.

"She's so beautiful!" Blair cooed quietly, "What's her name?"

"Her name…" Serena said softly looking up from her new born daughter to her mother "is Madeline Lily Archibald." When Serena announced her daughter's name her mother started smiling and tearing up and mouthed "Thank you." Unfortunately not everybody loved the name. Nate's mother, Anne, started frowning.

"What's the matter Mom?" Nate asked worriedly.

"Why isn't she named after me?" Anne questioned, clearly upset. Everyone looked around the room awkwardly. No one wanted to be there for this conversation.

Nate rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, Mom she was going to be named after you too but when she was born Serena said that she looked like a Madeline and I agreed. We didn't make her middle name Anne because Lily sounded better."

"I understand. It's perfectly alright." Anne said trying to sound upbeat, but everybody could tell she was upset.

"Well…um…could everybody give us a moment with Chuck and Blair?" Serena asked quietly.

"Yes of course" Everybody said as they left, congratulating Nate and Serena one last time.

"Guys," Nate started once the door closed, "we were wondering if you could do us a favor?"

"Of course, anything. " Blair answered.

"Would you be Madeline's godparents?" Nate asked. Blair started tearing up and Chuck smiled (a genuine smile not a smirk).

"Of course." Chuck said "Too bad she's not a boy." Then continued when everybody stared at him shocked and upset, "I could have had fun with a boy. With Madeline I have to be protective. I'm just glad I'm not her father if this is how I feel just being her uncle and godfather. I can't imagine what you're going through Nathaniel. I have hit men on speed dial, don't worry."

"That may have been the sweetest thing you've ever said Chuck. In your own, twisted way." Serena said tearfully.

"Just think, she might grow up to act like Serena." Blair announced. Nate looked like he was about to pass out, he was that white.

"Betcha wish you had been more of a gentleman huh Nathaniel." Chuck said.

"I'm locking her in her room until she's 30." The new father stated matter-of-factly.


End file.
